warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escriba
thumb|226px La mayoría de los ciudadanos del Viejo Mundo son analfabetos, por lo que los Escribas están muy solicitados. Prácticamente todas las instituciones gubernamentales, civiles, militares o religiosas necesitan los servicios de varios escribas para llevar el registro de los archivo. También hay escribas públicos, que se ganan la vida redactando y leyendo cartas para la plebe. Los escribas son muy cultos y muchos terminan por hacerse eruditos o abogados. Tan raro es su talento, que muchos están virtualmente esclavizados por sus amos. Suele ocurrir que un Escribano huya de su servidumbre, abrazando la peligrosa vida del aventurero para ocultar su pasado, aunque algunos simplemente se cansan de leer sobre las aventuras de los demás y deciden partir en busca de las suyas propias. Gracias a su amplio dominio de otros idiomas, son unos traductores excelentes para expediciones al extranjero. Personalidades *Anton Hollenberg Organizaciones *Hermandad de Escribas y Escribanos 3ª Ed. Most people in the Empire are illiterate; the peasantry and even a great number of the nobility do not know their letters. However, it is sometimes necessary for an unlettered individual to understand or write documents, perhaps to stay in touch with distant friends or to keep on the right side of the law. For this reason, the services of scribes are often sought. Some scribes work in the streets and market squares. They sit at small portable desks, taking down letters dictated by their clients. They draft correspondences, legal documents (such as wills and contracts), and even diaries. They also provide a reading service, letting customers know about local announcements, bye-laws, bill posters, and other notices. The services of a scribe are not cheap – they often charge by the word, and writing materials such as parchment and ink are costly. The better scribes in the larger towns of the Empire are often employed by scriptoriums. These writing houses employ ranks of scribes to work on illuminated manuscripts, official documents and important letters. Work in a scriptorium is hard and dull, but the pay is regular and generous. Scribes can also find employment with merchant houses, noble courts, temples, and even with organised criminals. Despite the service they perform, the livelihood of scribes is under threat. Printing presses in many towns offer similar services for competitive prices. An appetite for learning amongst the growing middle class means there are more literate individuals about than in years gone by. Faced with hard times, a scribe sometimes joins parties of adventurers, where they are often appreciated for their advice in tight spots of the law or when looking for job opportunities in scurrilous news-sheets and pamphlets. Some adventurers actually employ scribes to accompany them and record their exploits, so that their heroic deeds will be immortalised in thrilling chapbooks. Imágenes Pergamino y tinta.jpg Escriba (Rick Priestley) por Tony Arckland.jpg|Para la ilustración, Tony Acklan usó a Rick Priestley como modelo escriba arsenal del viejo mundo.png sneek concept art warhammer total war por Sandra Duchiewicz.jpg Miniatura Miniaturas Mercader y Escriba.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol) * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir